Dodoria
Dodoria is one of Freeza's personal bodyguards during the show, along with Zarbon. Known to enjoy brutality of all sorts and to love kids (as they don't leave much of a mess when killed), Dodoria is revealed to be a woman when tortured by Vegeta in Episode 15. Role in Plot Bardock: The Father of Goku Dodoria was with Freeza and Zarbon when Freeza decided it was time to get rid of the Saiyans. Dodoria was later seen killing Bardock's team under Freeza's orders. When Toma warned her that Freeza could kill her as well, she brushed off this fact, saying she only cares what happens now. After Bardock eliminated her squadron, she appeared and fired a ki blast against Bardock. She thought he was dead and left the planet, unaware that Bardock barely survived. She later appeared with Zarbon when Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta along with the Saiyan race. Namek Interogating Namekians Years later, Dodoria was with Freeza and Zarbon on Namek, interrogating a tribe of Namekians. While Zarbon was killing Namekians to get info out of Mouri, Dodoria was momentarily distracted by Krillin who was doing a "space duck" impression. As Dodoria prepares more lethal measures, three Namekian warriors appear and kill not only Freeza's men, but destroy their scouters. Dodoria then kills the three warriors, and kills one of Mouri's kids and Mouri himself. Before he can kill the other one, Gohan and Krillin knock her down and fly off with the child. Fight With Vegeta and Death After Dodoria wakes up, Freeza orders her to go after the two. She manages to catch up with them and a short fight ensues. Krillin however manages to blind her with a Solar Flare and the two fly away, but before she can follow them, Vegeta attacks her. After small talk, Dodoria orders him to give her his scouter, but Vegeta crushes it with his foot, and mocks her weight. Dodoria has enough and fires energy beams against him, but Vegeta easily manages to go behind her and restrain her. Before Vegeta can kill her though, she lets loose that she's a woman, and the most fertile on her planet (before Freeza blew it up). Obviously disgusted by this revelation, Vegeta decides to repress this by killing her. Appearances Trivia *In the original series, Dodoria is never stated to be female and is more or less considered male. The change in gender was done for comedy. However, Dodoria was said to be a woman in the Hungarian dub of the anime. *Dodoria seems to have an interest in Earth music as she sings Queen's "Another One Bites The Dust" to herself after seemingly killing Bardock. *Bardock considers her the weakest of Freeza's forces, behind the Ginyu Force and Zarbon. *Dodoria referred to herself as a guy in Bardock: Father of Goku, which was her first appearance in the Abridged series. *Dodoria had a small cameo later in the series when Freeza took a Solar Flare to the face. A split second frame of Dodoria in a bikini could be seen there. *During Team Four Star's playthrough of Xenoverse 2, Lanipator keeps calling Dodoria a "she" because he's so used to his own canon. *During Team Four Star's playthrough of Xenoverse 2, Dodoria is Puddin's ex. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Aliens Category:F.A.G. Category:Females Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Female Villains Category:Idiots Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Annoying characters